Reality Vampire TV
by TheAllbrighton
Summary: What if the Volturi had a surge of brilliance and decided to make their own tv channel? And what if a certain pair of vamps discovered this channel and decided to put their family on that same channel? Stay tuned and find out! More than one show on it
1. Chapter 1 : Finding Out

**Reality Vampire TV- Chapter 1- Finding Out**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own twilight or any TV programmes mentioned in this fanfic. I own the random characters added in but otherwise no one and nothing else.

**A/N-** I am going to do the first show on reality vampire as big brother. With the Cullen's obviously and anyone who wants to suggest a show please leave it in a review or even message me personally so I can do it, but it may take a while.

**

* * *

**

Emmett POV

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU EMMETT!" Bella screamed at me as I dashed through the house. "Why on earth did I just get a letter saying I am going to be on Big Brother on vampire TV? I never even watch the channel; it is a bunch of-"

"Bells, look I am sorry but I thought it would be good for you to mingle. I mean you only talk to me and dad." And it was true, I mean me and Charlie isn't that amazing for almost a century of life so she needs to get out and I am going to make her, if she likes it or not. "So I am going with you for comfort and also for extra muscle power to force to talk to someone. You are not going to get voted out because you are the boring loner type. They always go first." She sighed and punched me hard in the arm. "Sis!"

"Fine, I will go on your stupid show. But you promise we stick together, no branching out and leaving each other right?" I nodded and pulled her into an Emmett hug, as she liked to call it. She giggled and patted my back. "You owe me too." And I nodded and released her from my hug, getting ready to race upstairs to pack.

"This is gonna be great! Hey, we might even meet our mates!" she shook her head and laughed.

"Mine probably doesn't even exist." She said in disbelief that she might actually have a mate out there. He could be lurking in the shadows waiting for her. I mean Bella is great, she is musical, artistic, intelligent and beautiful. Although she is my sister I have to admit she makes anyone drool. Eww, that thought needs to go to hell, I can't think of a guy with my sister. I would want to rip his head off if he even glanced at Bella in that way but... I got sidetracked.

When I was in my room I was packing everything that would appeal to the public. So shirts that clung to me to show off my muscles, my jeans and the odd piece of fancy clothing to look sophisticated. If I know the Volturi like I think I do, everyone will have their own room and their own wardrobe.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

My god, I am going on television where I am actually allowed. I thought being forever living was a way of me NEVER getting on television and I should have known this would have happened the second the channel went on air. Damn Emmett but as long as he doesn't get evicted before me I will be fine.

I walked into my room and sighed. What to pack? I opened my wardrobe and looked at what I am comfortable in and what looks good on me. These types were so different. I was comfortable in loose fit jeans and a plain tee shirts but it seems that that does nothing for my figure so I turned to the opposite half of my closet.

I pulled out my trunk and matching suitcases since the letter said to bring lots of clothes. The Volturi were flashy and had closets and rooms big enough to home a boarding school and a half full to the brim with children if they tried hard enough.

I decided to split my wardrobe. Three quarters would be the fancy stuff and I would have my guilty pleasure clothes as the rest. I grabbed my comfiest jeans and randomest statement shirts, with a couple of regular shirts. Then there was my fancy stuff.

I picked out my favourite sun dresses and cute dresses that made me look good. There was my bronze coloured one and my favourite dress I had the luck to possess. It was my blue silk pleated fabric dress that is synched in under the breast with a thick silver sequined band. I smiled as I stroked my hand down the front. I loved this dress so much, I was glad to wear this.

Then my casual stuff was tight clothes. I had some short shorts I bought one year and then there were my skirts and stuff. I had more sophisticated stuff now that I was a vamp but I wasn't happy about it. There were some low cut tops and blouses that showed enough of me to lure but not to flash which was the plus side to these clothes.

I stuffed all my shoes into the trunk with other random toiletries and other bits and bobs I made sure I was allowed to take to the house, or castle by the layout map I was given. Damn, we might as well just stay in the Volterra castle itself.

I remember the first time this channel aired...

"_My god, can the Volturi get any worse?" I groaned as I saw the countdown had begun for the channel. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Then a big vampire appeared with fangs, so cliché, and it winked on the screen and clicked its fingers to the viewers._

"_Good evening ladies and gentleman vampires alike, I am Aro." He introduced as his face appeared on camera. We are so lucky we don't disappear. "Welcome to our own channel. Do not fret; humans cannot watch this without the special code that is known to all leaders of covens. We would like to show you an example of some of the humans shows we will be mimicking in months to come. Right now, we have the classic prank shows as we have the major programmes waiting in the wings." By this point dad and Emmett had appeared on each side of me. I saw Emmett smirk a mischievous smirk and I knew he had a plan._

"_Emmett, what are you thinking?" I asked and he shook his head._

"_For me to know and you to wait for." And then he skipped out to go hunt was the only thing I could think of. When you are done draining the wildlife of Alaska I am soooo getting it out of you._

I smiled; he never let me know till now. He was a lot of things Emmett but I never had him down as a good secret keeper but yet here I am, only just finding out a week before I would have to go into the house/castle.

I turned to my jewellery and sighed heavily at the big expensive clunky jewel encrusted gifts lay upon my dresser. I knew I would have to take them, to show appreciation to the guard for their generous gifts/bribes. They had always wanted me to join the guard because of my shield but I just wasn't in the mood. Telekinesis also was another power but Aro didn't need to know that. I just settled for my favourite pieces.

There was my classic gold floral shaped necklace with countless diamonds and jewels. It is magnificent and one the more subtle pieces the Volturi will ever give anyone. Then there was the necklace with the huge sapphire diamond right in the centre with dangling diamonds coming off the bottom with a chunky chain with diamonds placed in every couple of centimetres. It was beautiful but to extravagant for me.

Earrings from the Volturi were more subtle since it would look unnatural if we had humongous earrings and our earlobes didn't droop or stretch. I picked up my elegant earrings for parties or events, so I never wore them basically, that had a gold moulding and a pearl centre. They were so beautiful but I did also prefer my blue ones, my blue gemmed clunky earrings. These were the biggest earrings I owned and I loved them. They had diamonds like all the others and were silver. I never wore these but would bring them just in case.

I love the colour blue. It looked good on me as a human and especially now. The pale and rich integrity of the blue looks great against my bleach white skin. With everything packed I made my way downstairs. "Emmett you ready?" I hollered, unnecessary but I did it all the time.

He appeared next to me just in time for the Volturi car to arrive. Here we go purgatory that the whole vampire and magical world can watch. Woo. Hoo.

**

* * *

**

Emmett POV

YESSSSS! VAMPIRE STARDOM HERE I COME! Maybe I will meet a hot babe. WOO!

**

* * *

**

Soooo, here it is, my new story with television fame for the vampires and magical world but Emmett doesn't think that far. That means Jacob can watch and so can the pack, not that they will... yet. I split them up slightly cos Bella on her own is no fun because she wouldn't do it and Bella and Edward WILL get together don't worry, cos a certain coven will happen to be there too. ;) Also I am sorry for the length, plus the next chapter should be the same depending on whether I get a writing splurge or something.

**Love yas for reading and please review even if you hate it. Reviews make chapters' hehe, bribery! **

_**Chapter 2 coming as soon as**_

**PS- I have my first exam on Friday so please send me good luck through reviews and stuff, its maths and I am supposed to get an A!!!! You don't want me to fail do you? Bribery x 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Finding Out Part 2

**Reality Vampire TV- Chapter 2- Finding Out Part 2**

**Disclaimer-** I am still lacking in the deeds to the twilight saga so I will just have to settle for my own stories.

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV

Here I am. Alice is out. Rose is with her. Edward is being a bore and playing the piano again. "Hey!" he shouted from the piano. Sorry. And I am just flicking through the channels on the television. Then I saw it. Vampire Big Brother. I quickly covered my thoughts with country songs so that made Edward leave to go hunting or just to get away from me. He hates country.

I ran to the phone and within a split second I was on the phone with Aro asking, no, pleading for him to let me, Edward, Alice and Rosalie onto the show. I am so devious.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS JAZZ!" Edward screeched at me. Esme was just standing there, being gobsmacked with the level and intensity of Edward's voice. "I don't like the Volturi, I don't like reality TV and I especially don't like being on it either." How does he know? "Because! I know what I like and this is NOT IT!" I sent him some calming waves and he backed off. "I'm not doing it." He brooded like a child.

"Edward, this is the exact reason why I signed us all up for this minus Carlisle and Esme. You need to get out there, find your mate. You haven't looked at one girl since Carlisle found you. Tanya practically strips for you and nothing." Alice giggled and was hushed instantly by Edward's menacing growl. "It is for your own good and you know I will ask Aro to drag you there if I must." He nodded and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it." And with that he trudged off to his room to pack. As did Alice with enough suitcases to clothes every third world country with a change of clothes to spare. She smiled at me widely and kissed my cheek.

"Love you Jazzy, this will be great." And with that she skipped off upstairs to grab her clothes. Rose was next and she poked me in the forehead.

"If this goes wrong, I will hide your arms for a whole decade." She hugged me before fleeing upstairs to get help from Alice with her packing.

By the next day I had sent for the car from the Volturi to take us to the house, although it looked too big to be called a house by the layout we were all given. I had my regular clothing with some insisted clothes from my vampire military days with some fancy clothing by my dear, dear wife. Although she could tone down her enthusiasm she knew her fashion.

"Bye son." Carlisle sighed letting the sad waves flow right into me.

"Dad, cheer up, people might find Edward so boring that he will be home in a week." I joked lightening the mood. Edward glared and threw a pillow at me, me blocking it before it had chance to get even a millimetre closer to my face. "Edward! I thought better of you!" and by this point Esme was dry sobbing. "Mom." I sighed and approached her.

I was hit with happiness for half a second then the sadness raked the happiness back in. It pained me to see her like this but it would be a good experience for everybody. "I am sorry, but I will just miss you all so much." I nodded and guided her to the television.

"Mom, not only can you see us on the constant feed on the internet, but we also made you a video so you can see us whenever you want." She blinked at me then almost knocked me over on the couch.

"I love you all." I smiled and hugged her back. The blaring sound of a horn sounded and that was our queue. Aro seemed to have come prepared for Alice since there was something that looked like a moving truck to take our things. Edward chuckled quite a lot at Alice and she threatened him with a make-over and the laughing came to a very abrupt stop.

It turned out that there was a smaller house just outside of the grounds for the Volturi hide out. When I say smaller I mean most of the house was underground but it wasn't like the Volturi castle. It was amazing. We were taken into a room in a separate building where I can only guess they placed the show together to air it.

We all sat in waiting till the man came in and told us it was time for Alice to go.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

The waiting was endless! It was just an irritating bleep from the camera and the odd human tripping and spilling papers everywhere. Little did they know what their fates truly were. Then there came a knock at the door where me and Emmett were told to wait in. "Excuse me Miss Swan, it is time for you to go into the house, good luck and follow me to your car." I nodded and hugged Emmett good bye.

I was led out of the exit to a black SUV. It was sleek and very different from my old Chevy truck I had back home. I was one for the classics in most things. Classical music with the odd but of modern in there, classic clothes were more beautiful to me than anything and the classic way of life was very appealing.

The drive seemed pointless since it was a two minute drive for one of those stereotypical senior citizens that drive like a snail moves, really slow. I heard crowds cheering and I slid elegantly out of the black car and off the black leather seats. There were flashing lights from the cameras and it would have been blinding if I was human, I just looked past it and walked out.

The band on my favourite blue dress shone brightly and the fabric billowed in breeze slightly. My hair was in those curls that are tight but loose at the same time, like Taylor Swift's and I had two pieces clipped back with blue slides. The make-up was light as it always was for a vampire, as we have a flawless complexion. Smoky eyes and lip gloss was all I needed to make my face look perfect and that was all I did, except I added a light blush on my cheeks so I looked normal.

I paused a few times and turned so everyone could get a picture then I walked up the steps and into the house. I followed the stairs down from the first room to the door that would 'keep' us locked in till we were evicted. It gave the sense of control although we could easily just knock out a wall and leave.

The room gave off a cool feeling. The walls were a white but with a tint of baby blue, with a beech wood skirting board with a crème coloured carpet covering the floor. There were 4 big 3 seater sofas that were boxed together with end table in-between each sofa. There was a note on one of the tables so I opened it to read it.

_Housemates, welcome. Feel proud that you are the first and please enjoy your time._

_PS- the doors will be locked till big brother say any different._

I nodded and placed it down, taking a seat in the centre as my eyes continued to wander the room. There was so much to take in so little time. The room was surrounded by a number of doors. There were directly across from each other and one had the picture of a bear on it and the other with a human. My god, I cannot believe they are going to put some monsters in with me and Emmett. I knew this was too good to be true. The other doors had small inscriptions on them and I went up to further inspect them.

"Emmett and Rosalie?" I quizzed as I look to the first door. "Alice and Jasper? Who are these people?" there were others too. James and Victoria, Laurent and Irina, Stefan and Kachiri and- NO! Bella and.... Edward? Who the hell is Edward? I cannot share a room with someone I don't know, aww crap! If my panic attack couldn't get worse the door opened revealing a small pixie like girl.

"Bella?" she asked in a high musical voice. I nodded, a little afraid of her at the moment. "I am Alice Cullen." So she was rooming with this Jasper guy.

"Hey. Did you know we were rooming with people?" I asked and she nodded whilst tapping the temple of her head.

"Yeah, but I have visions so... no one else does. Who did you get?" she asked. She approached where I was stood and let out a giggle. "Aro, forever the matchmaker." Did she know him?

"Do you know him or something?" I asked and she nodded.

"He is my brother." She smiled. "Is bunking a problem?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't doubt that Edward is a good guy, I can only think of us not getting along." She sighed and then her eyes glazed over. "Alice?" I asked, waving my hand in front of her face. Suddenly a huge beaming grin spread over her face.

"I have a feeling you and Edward will get along just fine." I looked at her sceptically and decided to shrug it off. I checked out her outfit and she was a slinky green cocktail dress and she a dolce and gabbana watch. "Like to shop?" I pondered aloud and she nodded enthusiastically about to speak when a guy walked in.

"Hello ladies." He purred in a sick voice that made my skin want to melt a crawl down a drain. I simply waved and Alice just looked at him. "I am James." I nodded and pointed to his door.

"You got a woman called Victoria to bunk with. Congratulations." I sighed and sat down on one of the sofas and just stared at the ceiling. Monster number one has arrived. His red eyes were ruby, he must have fed recently.

"You single?" he said as he was suddenly sat next to me.

"Yeah, but I am not looking for someone." Nip it in the bud that is what you do. He pouted and placed his hand on my thigh.

"I think I can make you change your mind." I shuddered unpleasantly. I stood up and slapped him across the face.

"You arrogant slug. Do me a favour and screw your roomie instead." And with that I walked over to the window leading to the garden. The door wasn't open like the note had said but I could still look out. It was nice, pleasant even. This would be where I would spend most of my time.

The cherry blossom tree was blossoming due to it being spring time. The petals were strewn all over the floor in wild disarray but it still looked neat and natural. There was a pond nearer the back of the garden with a waterfall and a bench was place in front of it. It looked like the perfect place for someone to confess their love for another.

I heard the door open and then I saw a tall blonde man. "Jazz! Look there she is!" she squealed pointing to me. "Just like in my vision." I think she realised that she had said this all really loud, even for humans to hear and covered her mouth. "Jasper, this is Bella Swan."

"How do you do?" he smiled in a southern accent, taking my hand and raising it to kiss. I would have blushed at this chivalry when I was human and would be the laughing stock.

"Okay, it wasn't my plan to be here but my brother got me to do it. I found out when the letter arrived." He chuckled at me and pointed to himself.

"I did the same thing." Alice smacked him upside the head and I figured out that they were married from their body language.

"It is not something to be proud of. Your arms are on the line and Edward was livid when he found out like Bella." He nodded and feigned shame.

"Wow Bella, you are so nervous. What is wrong?" I pointed to the door and he read the inscriptions. "Oh."

"How did you know I was nervous?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was hoping you would pick up on that. I am can feel and change people emotions." I nodded and sat back down across from James.

After ten minutes a girl named Victoria arrived so she got talking to James so he got off of my case thank god. Another ten minutes a girl named Rosalie arrived and she appeared to be with the Cullen's also. Kachiri, Laurent and then he came in.

The bronze haired god of the household. Wow. I had never been one for looks but my god, he could make any man turn gay in a heartbeat. His head shot to lock with Alice then he looked at me. I watched as his eyes raked my body taking in all of me. His eyes paused at my hips then made their way slowly up to my chest and then to my eyes. YES! He wasn't a monster, thank god. His rich golden eyes met mine and he smiled crookedly at me. Wait, nothing is going to happen Bella! He looks like a god and you look like a slob.

Okay not a slob but compared to him I do. He walked over to Alice and she guided him to me. "Edward Cullen meet Bella Swan." She smiled and he did the same gesture as Jasper but this one was different. There was a spark. A surge of electricity echoing between mine and Edward's touch. Electricity.

"Hello Miss Swan." I nodded, my speech was taken from me.

"H-hi." I managed and just looked into his eyes. He did the same and never seemed to break gaze. Neither did I. "Did you hear about the rooms?" I asked pointing to the doors. He nodded and pointed to Alice.

"Alice told me." He stated. How, they didn't even speak!

"Mind reader?" I asked and he nodded, smiled the great smile in all of history. It was crooked yet still desirable. "Can't read me can you?" and he shook his head with his eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion. "I am a shield." I beamed proudly and tapped my head. He nodded and gazed at me, my legs getting the feeling of weakness, he was a dazzler in a nut shell.

Emmett was going to be last in, as usual ha-ha. Suddenly the door burst open with an overactive Emmett waltzing through straight to me to see a guy around me. To any brother this would be irritating and blood boiling but he was my BIG brother, so this wouldn't go well. "Hey Bells." He glared at Edward whilst slinging his right arm around my shoulders. "Who is this?"

"This is Edward." I said quietly as Emmett nodded.

"So, you like my baby sister? Don't lie I don't need it and if you hurt her I will hide your arms for the next decade capiche?"

"Hmm where have I heard that phrase before... Rosalie?" Jasper smirked turning his, and everybody else's heads to look at the blond bombshell standing in the centre of the room chatting with her sister.

"Why hello." Emmett grinned, he had picked his victim and she had found her maker. There was no one on this very earth that could refuse him and my presence was proof, I can't stand the humans there so I certainly can't stand the people in here. I think I am going to try and stay in here, Edward seems cool. "I am Emmett Swan. You must be Rosalie." He said, charming enough and she scoffed.

"As if." And then Emmett shot up from his relaxed stance.

"You would love to have me to yourself. I am a catch." He bragged and that made Rosalie even more uptight.

"Really, you don't look that impressive." She dared, obviously not knowing Emmett's limits.

"Em, don't do it!" I warned and he brushed me off with the flick of his hands. She meant he doesn't look impressive with his muscles, they aren't always everything. But I knew for a fact that Emmett's dirty mind led him to believe she had checked _him_ out. She hadn't.

"I am pretty big. Bigger than any guy you will find in this house." He bragged.

"Dear god. My brother his talking about his package on live national vampire television." I groaned with my head in my hands. Edward chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulders. Since Emmett was so heated he didn't seem to notice the close proximity between me and Edward. I looked up from my hands and saw him looking down at me.

I am not sure how it came to this but Emmett's embarrassing rampage about himself had turned onto Jasper. "Oh yeah, I bet you my sister will NEVER go for you."

"Really, I will take you up on that bet. Prepare to eat your words." He chuckled darkly.

"_Housemates, this is Big Brother, the rooms are open._" I heard the announcer speak in the speakers and I shot up.

"Thank god!" and using vampire speed I was in the room with mine and Edward's names on. It turned we all had a floor to ourselves, ours was the top floor from what the note in the room said. It felt like, his and hers, more than two people sharing a closet. I mean, the bathroom was split half and half and all our stuff had been unloaded. Wow. Aro really went all out. "Nice."

I walked through my half and noticed Edward was nowhere to be seen so I saw this as the chance to get changed. I walked through my half of the closet and found my short shorts with my red chequered blouse and checked to make sure the coast was still clear.

I unzipped the blue dress and let it slide to floor, pilling around my ankles. I slipped the shorts on and turned to grab the blouse off of the table behind me to see a shocked and frozen Edward. Oh. Crap. I was frozen too. I saw him rake his eyes once more over my chest but this time with more revealed skin surrounding my matching blue bra to my blue dress. "Bella..." he whispered then turned around. "I am so sorry, I should have knocked."

_I walked up behind him and pressed myself into his back. "You don't have to apologise for anything." I whispered seductively and he turned to face me. His perfect face leaned down to touch lightly with mine._

"Bella?" Edward asked as I was still stood where I was. I would never have the confidence to do that, I am too afraid of rejection.

"Sorry." I squeaked and slipped into the blouse so fast if my skin hadn't become covered you wouldn't have seen any difference. "You can look." He turned and took a sigh of relief. I pulled the top down to give myself more comfort and just for Edward, to reveal more cleavage. He was still staring at me and I giggled. "You are gonna catch flies." And with that I took my first two fingers and placed them under my chin, shutting it effectively. But I gave myself a shock when a surge of electricity flew through me. Like what you hear about in movies.

I walked out to see Jasper and Emmett still in a heated debate. They needed a way to relieve their pent up stress on each other and stopped this endless bickering. I knew I was going to regret this but I still had to say it. "HEY!" I yelled and the noise dithered to nothing. "How about we play dares?"

The beginning of the end.

**

* * *

**

They are getting longer I swear lol! I am hoping more people will review this one since there is actually something to review. I am hoping you read these authors notes because I will have difficulty updating for a while since I am in maths revision classes till Friday and then it is science revision. I have lost all spare time to homework and other stuff.

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW**

**_Chapter 3 coming soon-ish :D_**


End file.
